Supposed To Be His
by This Girl Maybe
Summary: It's his life, but someone else has stolen it.


**Supposed To Be His**

Summary: Its his life, but someone else has stolen it.

A/N: I'm in a crazy fic writing mood at the moment.

x x x x x x x x

The next time he sees her, it will be in the local supermarket smiling.

That in itself is amazing; he remembers her tirades against the mundane actions of grocery shopping. He doesn't understand why he came here, to _this_ store where he knew she'd be, but he does anyway. He covertly picks up a newspaper as she debates what vegetables to buy, and he crouches down, ignoring his painful leg, by the frozen french fries when her trolley passes by. His secret operation is almost complete but for the second where he forgets where he is, forgets to keep his eye on her whereabouts, he is seen. He feels a soft, warm hand on his arm from behind and he stares at it for what seems an eternity. A ring is on her finger, and he seethes with unreasonable jealousy of the man that keeps her heart. He turns to look at her with a facade of a smile and he wonders whether she will accept it. She does, inquiring about him to which he replies with a false happiness and she begins to ramble about a life he has no part in and a love that he's lost.

She finishes, and he's grateful he caught the last few words as she looks to him expectantly, "I'm fine. You know what its like. Retirement isn't all that was promised." She catches the implication and looks suitably regretful, her eyes dimming and her gaze falling to the floor, "Apart from that though," He speaks again, rescuing her for an unfathomable reason, "I'm having a whale of a time."

"I didn't expect to see you here..." She comments, looking around her, smiling to someone he doesn't recognise. They eye him with suspicion, but he ignores it, "This isn't exactly your neck of the woods anymore." He wonders if that is a subtle hint that he's not welcome, but he's too tired to care. And those feelings that would have stopped him from thinking that have vanished many years ago. She played with his heart, and threw it away for something better. More comfortable.

"There's a few people I want to catch up with..." He tells her awkwardly, knowing that some of those "people" are her friends too. Were friends. That side of their relationship got entirely more uncomfortable when some decided to take sides.

Silence descends and he casts her gaze over her, noting the changes in her body shape, and even the changes in her attitude. She was open and relaxed; no wonder half the men had their eyes glued to her. No doubt he had done that to her. When she was "his", and he used that term loosely, she had been secretive and so private it almost killed him. _He_ had made her this woman, and he almost hates him for having that ability.

"I should go..." She gestures towards the rest of the store, and he guesses she's hurrying to get back to him, "I'm only taking a quick break to get this done..." She looks down to the contents of the trolley, almost for something to do, to distract her feeling the sympathy for him which she knows he'd hate, "It was good to see you again." She moves to hug him loosely, tip toeing before setting her feet back down on the ground and bidding him a goodbye.

He turns round to watch her walk off into the distance but she stops midway in the aisle, opening up her cellphone that is quietly ringing, "Sam," She answers, waiting for a reply, "Yeah, I'm almost done..." She pauses, "Are you and the kids behaving yourselves?" She asks, pushing the trolley along with a small laugh and he watches her disappear, "Yes, I've got the Froot Loops right in front of me..."

He picks up his basket warily, walking directly to the checkout as thoughts of her flitter through his mind unwillingly. He opens his wallet, ignoring the twinge in his leg from the bullet that had shattered the bone and his eyes glance wistfully at the police badge still displayed and the sales assistant gives him an impressed look, but its just a reminder.

The next time he sees her, she is in the mall, bags from designer boutiques in her hand. His arm is around her shoulder, and she leans in towards him, laughing about a joke only they will understand. Their hands are joined and he watches enviously.

That is supposed to be his life.

**The End**


End file.
